


Day 2: Wetting at a Desk (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Micolash's studies are more important for him than a bathroom break... especially when his usual arrangements fail.
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Day 2: Wetting at a Desk (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is rather short, because it goes straight to the point. Micolash is an interesting character for me to explore desperation scenarios, because he doesn't feel a lot of shame about it, at least when he isn't getting caught. This has, in fact, a reason and I explore it a bit in a later fic for this challenge.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Micolash was more than satisfied with how his studies went. 

When he continued like this, he would be sure to beat Laurence without trouble in the next exam. And he knew that he had a crucial advantage when it came to who would invest more time into studying. 

It wasn't like Laurence wasn't as ambitious as Micolash when it came to pour his heart and soul to study for an exam, but he would get up, walk all the way to the bathroom and relieve himself in the proper vessel when he needed to pee. Micolash didn't had this constraints. He had his piss bottle, how Laurence had dubbed it and that meant he could easily relieve himself while still studying. And that would put him at an advantage of a good five minutes of study time ahead of Laurence. Which, at their level, meant a lot. 

Micolash had been squirming around on his seat for the last hour already. He knew he needed to go, but he wasn't desperate enough yet to use his bottle. While he didn't had any shame to use it, he preferred to only rely to it when he barely could hold it anymore and he could make it a while longer. And so he continued his studies, his pen scratching over the paper as he repeated the problems that would likely be in the exam over and over again until they engraved itself into his mind. 

In fact, Micolash was so caught up in his studies that he managed to forget all about his need and it only came back to him when he mindlessly grabbed for his drink and sipped on it, which made a wave of desperation ripple through his whole body. 

In an instant he dropped his pen and put both hands over his crotch, slowly releasing one of them after the wave had ended to grab his piss bottle. As he found it and lifted it, he wondered why it was so heavy and froze when he laid eyes on it and... only to see that it was still chuck full of piss. 

He had forgotten to empty it out the last time! 

Now what? Micolash knew that it was too late for him to run to the bathroom. He had waited for too long. He had relied too much on that he could use the bottle and now his bladder was so full, it felt like he was about to explode. 

He had a decision to make. Either to try and run and probably fail on his way to the the bathroom or to just let go and be able to continue studying, even though he had to clean up a mess later. 

His bladder practically made the decision for him when it decided to be done with holding and released right where he sat. Only feeling a little bit of shame, Micolash more relished the feeling of his body relieving himself, hot piss pouring out of him, staining his pants, the chair and dripping on the floor beneath him. He let out a few relieved moans as he picked up his pen to continue studying, all while his body pushed out several hours worth of holding. 

When he was done, Micolash felt slightly uncomfortable sitting in a puddle and far too wet clothes, but he could deal with this later. First, he needed to finish his studies. Luckily he had locked the door to this room so that nobody would see this mess. 

He could only hope that nobody would knock before he had a chance to clean up.


End file.
